


Thor + Midgardian wedding

by ginatoldmeso



Series: Marvel HEADCANONS & BLURBS [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso





	Thor + Midgardian wedding

As you walked down the aisle, you didn’t even notice all the smiling faces staring at you. All you saw was your fiancé, the man who would’ve become your husband in a bit. There weren’t more than a dozen steps that separated the two of you, but you struggled not to run into his arms. Thor was beaming at you, his grin brighter than all the stars in the sky. 

The notes of the [ _Love Theme_  from  _Star Wars_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9nk_WHHTQtY&t=YWNjZGYyNjk5ZDM2ZjkyYTFkNTM3NWUzYWE2NmE5OWMyOTM1OTJlYixkM2FhMmZhNjE4NDczMDhkNzZlYzE4YmJmMjkyYmUyNGJhMmJhZWU4) echoed in the air. You always loved Star Wars, and it was something you two shared together. It reminded you of your own love story, somehow. Despite the vastness of the universe, you two had found each other. And unlike others, you were lucky enough to have never succumbed to the ‘dark side’, because you had Thor. He was your light, he had always have been.

You reached his side and the music stopped. The ceremony was short and sweet, nothing too complicated. His vows were just like him, honest and funny. That was what you loved the most about the God of Thunder. Not only his bravery or his strength, but how he managed to show you how much he loved you with a simple glance. His eyes were filled with adoration as if you were the most incredible thing that ever happened to him in 1500 years.

You soon realized that your wedding day wasn’t something you could possibly forget.

All of your dear ones were there, joking with you and giving toasts while you smiled thankfully. And the way Thor’s hands couldn’t part from you not even for a second made you drunk with happiness.

Thor took you by the hand, smirking mischievously, as a [familiar melody](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DfauUeakH7zk&t=N2UzZGE2YmJlZWYyOWNiNDRhZDZkMDdhNTM0OTQ3YTE0ZDVjOGIyYSxhODc3ODc5YjA4Mzk0ZmQwNWMxZjJmMGQ2ZmQzNTQ3ZjgyMWJlOWQy) started to play. “Is this…?”, you frowned, as you two danced around the room ignoring the cheers and laughter around you.

“The song from that Midgardian children movie you like so much, yes. I found this guy who sings it on that YouTube thing, so I asked the deejay to play it for our first dance”. 

> 🎼  But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part / For a hero’s strength is measured by his heart, oh 🎶

You widened your eyes in surprise, before snickering. “You-  _you used Youtube?_ ”

The demigod rolled his eyes. “All right, I may have asked young Peter to do it. But you should appreciate the effort”

> 🎼 Like a shooting star, I will go the distance / I will search the world, I will face its harms / I don’t care how far, I can go the distance / ‘Till I find my hero’s welcome waiting in your arms 🎶 

You giggled. You had made him watch  _‘Hercules’_ years before, trying to convince him that now that he lived on Earth he had to see your favorite Disney movie of all time. But you didn’t expect him to remember it.

“I can assure you, I do appreciate the effort…  _husband_ ”, you murmured before pressing your lips against his. 

You really were a lucky person.


End file.
